En los ojos que traspasan la mirada
by SophieSophie-desu
Summary: Ibuki Mioda. Ibuki Mioda. Esa es ella. Ibuki es ella. En los pasillos blancos en los que fue criada, se desarrolló su mayor cantidad de 'normalidad' posible, pero ¿Qué es la normalidad? Tal vez, su mente autista no pueda comprenderlo jamás Una historia sobre los ojos que no miran de una joven autista. Basada en headcanons principalmente. Leves spoilers de Super Danganronpa 2.


En ese mirar brillaba la duda, era innegable.

La pared era blanca, como todos los días.

Todos los días, siempre era blanca.

_Y la ausencia de una explicación de ello en su pensamiento la mantenía ahí siempre. _

Era rutinario, día a día la criatura se ponía ahí, con la bata cayéndose de manera constante, por la diferencia de tamaño con respecto a su contextura corporal.

Con la palma de su pequeña mano, deslizaba el tacto por la cerámica, queriendo ver si algo cambiaba. Pero, ninguna diferencia era apreciable ante sus ojos.

Sus oídos, quienes se destacaban por ignorantes, estaban siendo distraídos por la cercanía excesiva de un llamado fuerte. Seguido de este, su hombro fue tocado con el índice de algún individuo.

Sin hacer contacto visual, volteó su cuerpo a ver quien era el culpable de la anterior interrupción.

El uniforme que llevaba era el mismo de siempre, estaba grabado como una imagen en su mente. Después de todo, era así como procesaba la información.

Al igual que todos los días, fue llevada a una sala, que, a diferencia de los pasillos ausentes de color, tenía un diseño claramente para infantes, desde los tonos ocupados hasta los dibujos hechos en las paredes.

_Pero ella no miraba esas paredes, por que su interés era captado por la misma de siempre, en el mismo sector, exactamente la misma. _

Bajo la orden de sentarse en una silla pequeña, movió las manos para golpear la mesa, como si esta fuera un tambor. Pero, no eran golpes al azar, si no, constantes y de un específico ritmo, que se repetía una y otra vez.

Pero, otra imagen que se veía apegada en su mente se hizo presente. Un hombre, al cual, como a todo humano, no veía a los ojos, pero que recordaba por el resto de sus facciones faciales. Leves arrugas, que en su cabellera se asomaban unos pocos cabellos negros. Nariz y mejillas algo anchas, y orejas extendidas hacia arriba.

Desde la primera vez que estuvo en ese salón, había notado que cuando los ruidos eran emitidos de la boca del otro, no lograba llegar ningún mensaje o reacción a su persona. Que, repetía una y otra vez unas palabras, mirándola como si esperara algo de ello.

En un principio no hubo reacción, pero, había logrado aprender que esas repetitivas palabras eran ella.

Era su nombre, y hasta ese entonces lo desconocía.

La persona del reflejo, tenía un nombre.

- _Ibuki Mioda._ - habló, la voz que era reconocible para sus oídos por las constantes veces que la había escuchado. - _Ibuki Mioda_. -repitió nuevamente.

Reaccionó al segundo llamado, deteniendo los movimientos de sus manos y levantó la cabeza al hombre.

El médico asintió con la cabeza, ella supo que lo había hecho bien, por que, la costumbre la había hecho relacionar ese movimiento del rostro como una manera de decir que su acto estaba bien, como él deseaba que fuera.

Así, los ejercicios típicos que realizaban todos los días, comenzaron. Eran cosas que para muchos eran simples y de sentido común, como enseñarle de manera concreta y gráfica como funcionaba el tiempo, los días, el ayer, el hoy y el mañana. O entender que significan las expresiones faciales, el llanto, la risa. Entender la conjugación de verbos, la diferencia de hablar con un igual o un mayor.

Pero incluso aunque fuera repetitivo, solía olvidarlo a la hora de aplicar los conocimientos.

Terminando con ello, era hora del descanso, que incluía un almuerzo para ella.

Ambos habían hecho lo mismo siempre. Se sentaban en un salón, con muchos niños vistiendo la misma bata, y alguno que otro médico, juntos, a mirar la televisión. Los millones y millones de pixeles eran increíbles para ella, pero, sobre todo, al ser siempre a la misma hora, lo que del aparato salía.

El ritmo, las melodías, el sonido armónico y agradable que rendían tributo a su sentido de la audición, eran la mayor maravilla que en sus pocos años de vida había llegado a ella.

Era tan impactante a su persona, tan incomprensible, tan único...

Y aprendió que eso se llamaba música.

Su rutina diaria se basaba en ejercicios en la mañana, almuerzo, contacto con otros niños que también habitaban en el hospital -el cual, por cierto, no funcionaba mucho por que la mayoría era de pocas relaciones sociales, normalmente eran 'forzados' a situaciones donde tuvieran que interactuar-, una cena, y finalmente dormir.

Al final del día, siempre se miraba al espejo, y tocaba el vidrio con sus manos, queriendo saber por que no se deformaba.

-_Ibuki Mioda. Ibuki Mioda. Ibuki Mioda._ - repitió, en su voz de infante, recordando que esa persona era ella.

Era entonces, en el inicio de su día, cuando se encaminaba la pared que siempre visitaba. Jugaba con sus dedos, haciendo ritmos con ellos, y riendo un poco mientras lo hacía.

Pero su imagen se vio perturbada cuando sus ojos percibieron una diferencia

Vio en el sector, que un desconocido y jamás antes visto signo estaba dibujado ahí.

Con los ojos abiertos, miró y miró, miró por una eternidad de confusión.

La pared blanca ya no era blanca.

Y, como siempre, alguien iba a buscarle para llevarle con el doctor. Pero ella se negó a moverse cuando una enfermera trato de llevarla. Por su poca capacidad de comunicación vocal, tomó la mano de esta y la puso en la cerámica manchada.

-_...Ohh, ¿Qué es eso?_ - habló la mujer, mirándola. Sonrió, y, poniendo el índice en la figura dibujada, dijo de manera lenta para que la menor entendiera.- _Llave de sol.__  
><em>

El día transcurrió de manera anormal. Los ejercicios diarios no mostraban tantos resultados positivos, por no decir que la mayoría fueron un fallo total. Por que, ella pensaba en la llave de sol.

Incluso su manera de comer era diferente. Su mirar no estaba pegado, ni en la comida, ni en la pantalla. Sus ojos estaban en el recuerdo del símbolo que había visto en la mañana.

Cuando estuvo con los otros jóvenes, su repetición constante de la _llave de sol_ llamó la atención de muchos, incluso causando una leve reacción en cadena. Varios, como ella, se vieron curiosos por el símbolo, como si se hubieran contagiado de la joven Ibuki.

Tomando un lápiz y un papel en blanco, la dibujó una y otra vez, lo que también comenzaron a imitar de ella.

Los doctores a cargo, se miraron, perplejos por la reacción masiva que había causado el hecho de que la pared blanca tuviera dibujado aquel símbolo musical.

Pero, ahora entraba en su duda, una explicación de ello.

Al mismo hombre que siempre la acompañaba, quien, reunido con los otros adultos, le acercó la hoja con las llaves dibujadas, buscando que este respondiera a su inquietud. Por su parte, tardó en darse cuenta que significaba su acción, pero pudo entender el mensaje al final.

-_Llave de sol es algo de música._- respondió de manera concreta para evitar la confusión de ella.

Ya era el final de aquel día. Donde el reflejo era lo que su vista alcanzaba a notar.

_-Ibu... de Ibuki. Ki... de Ibuki. Mio... de Mioda. Da... de Mioda._

Y cuando se dio cuenta que había explicado algo sin explicación, sonrió con una gran e inocente emoción, para luego, correr a su cama y reír por las energías positivas que le llegaron en su felicidad, hasta caer en el cansancio.

Tal vez, en esa infante mente, su lógica de pequeña autista le había hecho descubrir el mayor secreto de la galaxia.


End file.
